


Half god half devil

by XxByImm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fifth year of Hogwarts, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: Fuck. It had happened again.She took a deep breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her fingers trembling. This had been intense, mad even, but she needed more. She knew she probably shouldn’t, that she was a fool (a stupid one at that too), but there she was. Catching her breath in a bathroomstall in the girls’ lavatory at Hogwarts. Hiding, because she didn’t know how to carry herself.If you would ask her about her motives, she wouldn’t be able to tell you what drove her to actually do it. She used to think she was an intelligent woman, cold and distant, but more importantly unreachable to the woes of men. But now she found herself playing games, toying with fire and she loved it.There was someting in those grey eyes she recognized, but couldn’t quite put her finger on. Something that made her feel extremely vulnerable, but yet so powerful.And although Amanda Blackthorne was surprized by her own actions, she knew this for certain: she would go to lengths to discover what was going on.





	Half god half devil

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading the HP series again and I think Draco Malfoy is an interesting character. He doesn't get the depth he deserves and he stays a bit two dimensional as Harry's bully. So, just like with the Hobbit, I created an OC to spice things up a little bit.   
> I don't know yet where this story is going to lead us, I do know this fic will span over Draco's 5th, 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Also: Enya Blueheart is not forgotten. She's impatient, but I'll get to her story ASAP. Promised.

She just had to survive the first few days, then everything would be alright.   
At least, that was what she told herself. Just one more day and she would feel at home. Just one more week and she would finally make some friends…   
The sad truth was she missed Ilvermorny so much, she could feel a burning ache in her bones. Sure, Hogwarts was a fine school, with its brilliant teachers and its illustrious history, but it wasn’t Ilvermorny. And it would never be.

Amanda Blackthorn tucked a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and heaved a sigh, annoyed at herself for acting so dramatic. Yes, arriving at a new school two weeks after the new term had started wasn’t ideal, but there were worse things. 

Like being the reason your parents had to move to England and transfer you to this new school.  
Or, being grounded for the whole summer, only allowed outside your room to travel to Europe. It hadn’t been a pleasant trip. Her parents had been unusually silent and to make things worse, her ten year old brother Ian had refused to talk to her. She knew he was furious with her and their parents, since their combined efforts had resulted into him being forced to leave his home and his friends. But when he saw their new home in the countryside was at least five times as big as their old one and he discovered the boys in the nearby village were actually cool too, he had settled quite quickly in these new surroundings. Amanda, on the other hand, felt like she couldn’t breathe.   
‘We know it’s not New York, honey.’ Her father had comforted her. ‘But it’s for the best. We’re safe here, no one knows who we are…’  
She had merely scoffed and turned away. She then claimed the attic as her domain and for the remainder of the summer she refused to leave the property and mingle with the no-maj in town. She had to study, because a new school meant that she had to establish a perfect reputation again. Everyone at Ilvermorny knew Amanda Blackthorn as a perfectionist, a distant and intelligent girl who always got the best marks of the class. For four years she had been a force to be reckoned with, but at Hogwarts she would be a nobody again…

 

‘Is that the new girl? The one who’s sitting in the window over there?’  
Amanda looked up from the book she’d been reading, curious to see who was talking about her. She peered into the corridor, where she saw two girls standing near the corner. Both were pale and one of them had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Amanda couldn’t see her that properly, but the mean smirk around the girls’ mouth told her the lass was one of the bullies around here. The other girl was a natural blonde. Both seemed to be wearing green badges. 

Aha. Slytherin house.   
Another thing about Hogwarts Amanda wasn’t accustomed to yet, was the ridiculous rivalry between the houses. At Ilvermorny everyone could get along just fine, no matter which house you belonged to. In fact, her bestie was a thunderbird. But over here, especially students from Slytherin seemed to think they were better than the rest, always fighting with the Gryffindors. 

‘She’s a wampus from Ilvermorny…’ the blonde girl informed her friend.  
‘A what?’ the other girl snorted.   
‘Pff. I don’t even know what it’s supposed to mean.’ The blonde replied. ‘I do know she got into Ravenclaw.’  
‘So she’s one of those smartasses.’  
‘They say she’s even worse than Hermione, can you believe that?’   
There was a short silence, in which the girls watched her shamelessly and Amanda tried her best to ignore their stares. They were definitely rude but because she was the new girl, she’d let this one pass.   
‘She’s rather pretty, isn’t she?’ the blonde whispered.  
‘Huh?!’ the dark haired girl scoffed. ‘Compared to her my great aunt Cornelia is a total bombshell!’  
‘Oohh! That’s so mean!’ sniggered the blonde. ‘I bet you’re just saying that because you’re afraid a certain someone will fancy h- OUCH! Pansy, that hurts!’  
The mean girl had elbowed the blond in her stomach. Amanda rolled her green eyes and decided it was time to go to her common room. She had thought that she could spend her first free period by roaming through the castle and preparing for her next class in peace, but these morons were annoying the life out of her. She stacked her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She made her way through the corridor, towards the corner where the duo were still standing. And by the looks of it, they weren’t going to let Amanda pass them just yet. She didn’t want to get into trouble and thought about turning around and finding another way towards the Ravenclaw tower, but the warrior in her made Amanda push through. She wasn’t a coward and she didn’t want others to think that way about her.

‘Hey!’ Pansy called out as she blocked the way. ‘New girl!’  
‘What?’ Amanda replied. ‘What do you want?’  
‘Just to look if you live up to the gossips.’ The blonde told her. ‘We’ve heard so much about a mysterious American girl we had to see it for ourselves.’  
‘Yeah?’ Amanda sassed. ‘Well, that’s creepy. This isn’t a zoo and I got classes to attend.’  
‘Not right now you don’t.’ Pansy remarked. ‘You’ve got a free period, just like us.’  
‘That’s just great.’ Amanda smiled while folding her arms. ‘Are we done?!’  
‘No, because I don’t think anyone has told you the rules around here.’ Pansy smirked. ‘So allow me to explain…’  
‘Oh please, spare me of your ignorant blabbering.’ Amanda sighed. ‘You’re Pansy the bully and you think you make the rules here with your nameless minion.’ She waved her hand irritably. ‘Fact is I don’t care about you and your rules, so you can shove them up your big ass.’  
‘Rude much?!’ the blonde exclaimed while her companion gasped. ‘I do have a name!’  
‘This American lass has a sharp tongue.’ Pansy murmured while pacing around Amanda. Her golden eyes were glittering with anger. ‘We’re going to have fun with this one, Daphne.’  
The blonde grinned. ‘So we won’t be bored, will we P?’  
‘Definitely not.’ Pansy agreed. 

Amanda was just about to tell them to get lost when they were disturbed by three boys appearing on the other side of the hallway, walking around like they owned the place. Two of them were broad, scary looking figures with huge fists. The one on the left had a squared face, while the other one had more rounded features. Although they were intimidating, they didn’t look too bright though and Amanda suspected all the brains were reserved for the pale, white-blond guy in the middle. She groaned internally when she discovered the serpent badge on their uniforms. Great, just what she needed right now. More Slytherins to back up their fellow housemates. 

‘What do we’ve got here, Pansy?’ the guy inquired while watching Amanda curiously. Unlike his mates, he had a slender body and an average height, but due to his attitude he still managed to tower over her. The guys’ white-blond hair was combed neatly and he possessed grey eyes that were captivating. Like the others, he wore a school uniform, but the first buttons of his white shirt were open and the green tie hung loosely around his neck. 

Oh lord save her from herself, he definitely was her type. That is, if she ignored the big fact he also had to be an aristocrat, and probably a self-entitled little brat too. 

‘We got the new American girl, Draco.’ The girl answered quickly and by the way she pronounced his name, Amanda immediately understood this must be the certain someone her dear friend Daphne mentioned earlier. 

_Draco._

Dragon in Latin, serpent in Greek. The name suited him perfectly. 

‘She’s a real pain in the ass, Draco.’ Pansy told him eagerly. ‘I think we should punish her.’  
‘Is that so?’ Draco said, nearing Amanda. She refused to take a step back and her green eyes met his grey ones. He stood closer to her than necessary and Amanda could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like mint, shampoo and there was a hint of citrus too. Amanda’s body started tingling slightly. His bad boy vibe was tempting, making her wonder what it would be like to-   
_‘Seriously, Blackthorn.’_ she scolded herself silently. _‘You meet one bad boy and you’re already at his feet? Again? Get a grip!’_   
Draco was still eyeing her intently, his grey orbs refusing to let go of her gaze. Amanda slowly exhaled. She didn’t know if this was some stupid tactic to scare her or to make her swoon, but either way she wasn’t having any of it.  
‘I don’t find you, or your friends intimidating.’ she told him coldly while raising a brow. ‘Go find yourself another victim, will you?’

‘Leave her alone, Malfoy!’ a voice suddenly yelled and Draco took a step back, his face twisting in anger.  
‘Mind your own business, Potter!’ he sneered. ‘Don’t you have better things to do?!’  
‘I got ask you the same thing, you know.’ Harry Potter retorted as he walked through the corridor. His black hair was messy and his green eyes flashed in annoyance. His redheaded friend was by his side.   
‘But I bet she definitely didn’t ask to be in your sickening presence.’  
‘Ohhhh….’ Pansy said as she elbowed Amanda. ‘Did you got yourself a boyfriend, Blackthorn?’  
‘I bet you wish you ever had one.’ Amanda bit back.   
Pansy scoffed and grabbed her friend Daphne by her arm. ‘You’re right, I’ve got better stuff to do. Let’s go, D.’  
Draco’s eyes flashed over Amanda one last time before he too turned away and gestured for his burly mates to follow. She could swear she heard him mumble: ‘Not worth it.’ Amanda shrugged and turned on her heels to face the two Gryffindor students.   
‘Thanks.’ She told them. ‘But I was fine. I can handle them.’   
‘Yeah, we saw that.’ Harry replied. ‘Anyway, I’m Harry. You must be Amanda?’  
‘That’s right.’ She nodded and held out her hand. ‘I’m Amanda. Amanda Blackthorn.’  
Harry beamed and shook her hand. ‘Hi. It’s very nice to meet you. Welcome to Hogwarts.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ramble. I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
